Kayos' Final Bang
'Kayos' Final Bang '''is a 1985 Vlokozuian satiric black comedy-drama film about the events leading to and the aftermath of the assassination of Hiroshi Kayos, then the El Kadsreian President, by his close friend and El Kadsreian vice president Kato Ito in the alternate history where East El Kadsre won the war against West El Kadsre and reunified into El Kadsre. Plot Set in unified El Kadsre in 1973, Kato deals with the mother of a young woman who was one of Hiroshi Kayos' playmates, who has come with her daughter to offer her again to the President, by interrogating and intimidating them. Kato gets scolded by a doctor about his drinking, a direct result of having to attend Hiroshi's drinking parties. Scenes of various officials and low officers making their way to a heavily guarded safehouse follow, including Kichirou procuring an attractive young woman and the famous enka and trot singer Kyo Takahashi for the party. During the dinner, Hiroshi, his personal bodyguard, Takuya Sayo, Kato Ito, Sora Saitou (appointed to the post to be Hiroshi's drinking buddy, and portrayed as a total sycophant) discuss how to deal with demonstrators, with Takuya berating Kato for not being repressive enough. Kato, having been agitated the entire day, decides then to kill Hiroshi, and hatches the plan with Kichirou andl Kurou. Director Kato returns to the party, shoots Takuya (who is unarmed) and Hiroshi, each with a single shot before jamming the pistol. Soon thereafter, Kichirou Yamasaki and Kurou and a few minions kill the president's personal bodyguards and secure the building. Kato comes back with another gun, finishes off Takuya, and gives Hiroshi his personal opinion before executing him with a shot to the head. They move to make the scene resemble an ambush by Sentanese forces, and Kato uses the political fear and tension to his advantage while convening a Cabinet Council. Later, Kato and Colonel Kurou meet with the Army higher-ups to sell them their version of events, but Sora gets to them first and tells what really happened. With every agency under its own authority and the possibility of inter-agency war looming, the Army arrests Kato, leaving Shin and Kurou helpless and confused. Realizing their fate, they call their families to say goodbye. Ichiro Yamada ascends to the presidency, and the fates of those involved at the party - most of them executed - are listed Cast * Cagatay Suzuki as Kato Ito * Tsubasa Nakahara as Kichirou Yamasaki * Shouhei Fujita as Hiroshi Kayos * Kichirou Ito as Takuya Sayo * Takaya Hashi as Ichiro Yamada * Brock Baker as Michael Vlokozu ''(deleted post-credits scene) Production Shouhei Fujita, who played Hiroshi Kayos, had primarily been a voice actor with the occasional live-action appearance at the time of the film's production, having voiced characters such as Nova::Vor in Neo-Shifters: The Beginning and Takeshi Goda in the El Kadsreian English version of 1979 Doraemon anime (a role he voiced in the 1982 English dub, and one he reprised for the 90's LUK redub until he died, which resulted in Andy Wilson taking over the role). This film helped to further his live-action engagements. Filming took place on soundstages at the Pinewood Cicmpillici Beach Studios and El TV Kadsre Television Centre. The shooting lasted from July 23, 1984 to October 4, 1984. During filming at the studios in Cicmpillici, a waterspout touched down one mile from the city block the studios are located in as they were shooting the death scene of Kayos. This rotating rainstorm dissipated as it headed toward the studios. Reception The film was received with mixed reviews from critics. It was criticized by its portrayal of Hiroshi Kayos, in the film, he is shown to be a cowardly libertine who is seen having late-night drinking parties, pawing young women, and in particular having much admiration for Japanese culture to the point of occasionally speaking Japanese himself. Despite its moderate success in the Vlokozu Union, the film was panned in the United States, grossing only $23 million in the American box office. Controversy The portrayal of East El Kadsreian politicians caused a fair amount of controversy, leading to criticism aiming that it didn't determine the fact that the film is set in an alternate timeline. This led to a lawsuit against the Regal Group Network by Makato Kayos, Hiroshi's eldest daughter and former first lady of East El Kadsre. After the Kayos family won a lawsuit against Regal Group Network, they paid $540,000 to the Kayos family and agreed to not show the movie in the Ikeda Islands. Andrew Kayos has since stated that "This film is offensive to us, but nowadays it's cheesy Razzie bait that I could watch whilst drunk." Category:1985 Category:1985 films Category:Alternate history movies Category:Vlokfilm Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Vlokozu Union Category:Regal Group Network